


I Do

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie and Eggsy's wedding





	I Do

Roxy felt as though she had been waiting for this day forever, and it wasn’t even her wedding. 

The build-up had been months and months of preparation, entirely by Roxy who insisted she would do everything for Charlie and Eggys’s wedding the minute she found out they were engaged. She was like a woman possessed. She spent many days and nights stressing over the smallest of details because she needed it to be perfect.

Of course Charlie and Eggsy insisted that she didn’t need to do all of this and that they would be fine without the extravagancy, but Roxy wouldn’t allow anything but the best for her childhood friends. She had grown up listening to both of them say exactly what wedding they wanted (unbeknownst to them that they would be marrying each other) and Roxy had remembered every last detail. Gazelle even tried to stage an intervention and tried to persuade Roxy to take at least a five minute break from whatever she was doing, but Roxy was having none of it. 

The work paid off though, after months of stressing, panicking and worrying that they wouldn’t like the wedding, seeing her two best friends walk down the aisle, after Daisy the little flower girl, with the brightest smiles Roxy had ever seen them smile in the several decades she had known them, was everything Roxy had wanted in life. A sole tear rolled down her cheek, causing her to sniffle as she gazed upon the two wonderful men stood at the altar in front of her. Gazelle was stood next to her and noticed that she was crying. A silent nod from Roxy was all Gazelle needed to know that she needed to provide her girlfriend with a tissue for the tears that she knew were about to come. Tears streamed down Roxy’s face as she watched her best friends say their vows, she was so proud of them. After everything they’d gone through, they deserved this more than anyone she knew.

It sounded selfish but all Gazelle could think about was that one day, this will be her and Roxy. One day her and Roxy will be walking down that aisle. One day they will be saying those vows. One day they would be saying “I do.” to one another. And Gazelle couldn’t wait.

Charlie’s “I do” came, then Eggsy’s and then, Eggsy grabbed Charlie by his lapels and pulled him in for the kiss.  
They couldn’t help but smile, after everything they’d been through, it was all worth it now that they were officially husbands. 

By this time Roxy was a blubbering mess, so was Eggsy’s mum, and Merlin, and even Harry. But not Gazelle, because Gazelle never cried.

Roxy could hear Charlie telling Eggsy how much he loved him.

“I love you, Eggy”

“Aww you love me?”

“Would I be marrying you if I didn’t?”

“Just checking darling"

In that moment, it felt like it was just them two, stood in the middle of the room, with nobody to pay attention to but each other.

They finally felt at home with each other.

They finally broke out of their trances and looked around at all their families and friends. Roxy sobbing, Gazelle comforting a sobbing Roxy, Eggsy’s mum crying with Daisy in her arms and a smile on her face, Harry and Merlin beaming with pride, Whiskey and Tequila whooping and hollering in a very american way, Charlie’s sister, Kate, applauding them. All of this made it all worth it. They were in love. Everyone knew. Everyone supported them. Everyone was happy for them. 

Charlie slid his hand into Eggsy’s and they began walking back down the aisle once more, finally content.


End file.
